edfandomcom-20200215-history
Look Into My Eds
"Look Into My Eds" is the 11th episode of Season 1 and the 11th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy misuses the hypnotizing wheel from Edd's new psychology manual to hypnotize the Cul-de-Sac and make them obey his every command. Plot After another failed scam, the Eds see that the mail has arrived. After seeing only junk, they notice Edd's new Psychology Manual. After Edd gives Ed and Eddy a Rorschach Test, Eddy is convinced the book was wrong. He then rummages through the book to find the answers to the questions, however, a hypnotizing wheel suddenly falls out. Eddy and Ed are shocked at what it is. Edd explains what it is and demonstrates how it works by testing it on Ed (who becomes a ballerina after he is hypnotized). After a while they dehypnotize him as it went a little too far. Upon returning to normal, Ed unintentionally splits his legs and falls to the ground. Ed then notes that his calves hurt After seeing that it works, Eddy decides to put the Hypnotizing Wheel to "good" use. The Eds then go all around the neighborhood hypnotizing everyone they can. They first run into Kevin and Eddy proceeds to hypnotize Kevin by turning into a monkey. Later they come across Sarah and Jimmy while they are planting some new plants into their garden. Kevin then interrupts them and Sarah yells at him to leave, but Eddy reveals that Kevin is a slave to their power. When they see the Eds, Sarah yells at Eddy to beat it. Eddy just simply turns the hypnotizing wheel and turns Sarah into a frog. She then hops around and is then shown catching and eating a nearby bug. Eddy then approaches Jimmy and asks what does he want to be. He grabs Jimmy by the leg and then proceeds to hypnotize him into a tough guy. Soon Ed sees Sarah eating bugs (he did not see this until now due to Kevin biting on his butt) and says to Eddy if his mom sees her eating bugs, he will be in big trouble for sure. Knowing how important Ed is for him and his scams, Eddy turns everyone back to normal by snapping his fingers. This turns Kevin, Jimmy and Sarah back to normal (during which Sarah realizes she was eating a bug and spits it out while wringing her tongue of the taste). The Eds leave since they have bigger fish to fry. They find Jonny and Plank on the swings and Eddy tries to hypnotize Jonny. It does not affect him for some reason, being either simple-minded or just immune to hypnosis might be why, but it somehow turned Plank unintentionally into a mindless zombie. Jonny then runs off crying with the Eds confused on what just happened. Ed then wants a turn and he does. They then find Rolf who is washing Victor the goat. Ed tries to hypnotize Rolf but it doesn't work at first since he did it wrong(he just told Rolf to look into the wheel). Ed says to Eddy it isn't working and Eddy then tells him that he has to spin it. Ed then does so (but not before thanking Eddy for the advice) and it works successfully on Rolf. He then wants Rolf to become a man-eating noodle. It works and he then entangles himself around Eddy before dragging him down into the ground. Ed then wants Rolf to become a bat. Rolf then comes out of the ground, grabs Eddy with his mouth and then flys up into the air. Ed then wants Rolf to become a zombie. Both Rolf and Eddy then fall to the ground. Rolf then gets up and grabs Eddy by his mouth and legs. Ed notes Rolf is good and then nearly states to Rolf to become a "scary fire-breathing ladybug", but Eddy yells at him to stop. Ed then proceeds to snap his fingers, returning Rolf to normal. Eddy then takes back the turban, so he could go forward with his newest plan. Eddy then proceeds to hypnotize everyone in the Cul-De-Sac via a movie projection. Success goes straight to Eddy's head however and soon turns everyone into mindless zombies through a projection, trying to get money out of this in order to get jawbreakers. Unfortunately for him, his plans are thwarted by the Kanker Sisters, who end up hypnotizing the Eds into dogs (it didn't work on Lee due to her eyes being blocked by her hair); they remain this way even as the episode fades out to black and when the Kankers order them to be quiet by throwing a shoe at them. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': from a branch with Eddy, listening to the screams of the paying customers careening downhill in the Eds 'bus' "I'm afraid this may constitute a refund." ---- *'Lee': "Look at me! I'm a movie star!" May: "I'm a TV star!" Marie: May "You've been canceled. I'm a TV star." ---- *'Ed': Kevin hypnotized as a monkey bites Ed's head "AHH! Get him of me, Eddy! Get him off!" ---- *'Rolf': Victor and notices the Eds "Hello Fellows! May I scrub you?" Ed: spinning the wheel "Do you like what you see?" Rolf: confused "...What?" Ed: not spinning the wheel "Look into the circly thing!" Rolf: "You crazy?" Ed: "It's not working!" Eddy: "Spin it, bean dip!" Ed: the wheel "Oh, thanks Eddy!" ---- *'Jonny': "I don't get it. What's Eddy doing, Plank? Plank?! What have you done? PLANK IS A MINDLESS ZOMBIE!" off panicking ---- *'Ed': to normal and does the splits "Ow, my calves hurt." ---- *'Eddy': being lifted by Jimmy "Yes, Ed?" with Kevin biting his head bumps into Jimmy lifting Eddy as a weight lift Jimmy: "My pecs hurt…" [Monkey Kevin jumps onto Jimmy to pick the bugs out of Jimmy's hair. He finds one, but Frog Sarah takes it away with her tongue] ---- *'Eddy': ready to hypnotize Lee "Prepare to be mesmerated!" Lee: "No way I'll be mesmerated. I ate my roughage!" ---- *'Ed': "Hey, what are you guys doing up there?" Eddy: "Knitting sweaters, you maniac! What are you doing?" Edd: "Look!" the mailvan coming by and heads over to get his mail "The mail is here!" pulling his package out of the mailbox "Oh, boy, mail!" ---- *'Edd': the Rorschach test on Ed and Eddy "Tell me the first thing that comes to your mind." Eddy: "Money!" Ed: "Book!" Edd: to another ink blot "And this?" Eddy: "Cash!" Ed: thinks "Buttered toast!" Edd: "Well, you're psychologically normal." Eddy: "How is buttered toast normal? Let me see." the psychology manual from Edd's hands Edd: "Ow!" Eddy: "Where's the answers?" hypnotizing wheel falls out of the psychology manual and picks up the hypnotizing wheel and questions it "Huh? What's this?" Ed: "Butter toast!" Edd: "That is a hypnotizing wheel." the hypnotizing wheel from Eddy to test it on Ed "Allow me to demonstrate''.disc in front of Ed, whose eyes become swirly'' Ed, listen to the sound of my voice, you will become what you've always dreamed of. One, two, three." fingers and Ed starts dancing like a ballerina ---- *'Eddy:' Ed and Edd "Our first pigeon." to Kevin "Oh, Kevin!" Kevin: "What?" Eddy: "I just want you to look at something." Kevin: "Other than looking at a dork?" Eddy: evilly and pulls out hypnotizing wheel "Look closely! Listen to the sound of my voice. You will become what I've always wanted you to be." fingers Kevin: through the transformation "Uh! Guh! Yowch! Guh!" a monkey, he makes monkey noises] Eddy: "Find the peanut, Kevin!" wanders over to Ed, climbs on his head, and bites it. Ed: "AH! Get him off me, Eddy, get him off!" Eddy: watching "Bingo." Trivia/Goofs *This episode has several animation mistakes: **When Eddy is projected onto the big screen, he and the podium are projected in black and white, but in one shot, the podium he uses is projected onto the big screen as regular brown. **When Eddy takes the Psychology Manual out of Edd's hands, his mouth does not move when he yells "Ow!" **When Eddy hypnotizes Kevin, his mouth does not move when he yells "Youch!" **When they're on the bus, Rolf's mouth does not move when he says "Goodbye." **When Rolf laughs, his teeth turn white. **When Edd was laughing at Ed being a ballerina it showed him standing in the grass, but when Ed threw Eddy at Edd he was standing in the street. *Eddy as Eddy-dini bears a resemblance to the Batman villain The Mad Hatter in this episode as he is short in stature, and he wears a large hat with the ability to hypnotize people. *When Eddy first attempts to hypnotize Jonny, it doesn't work, even though he was staring right at him (It affected Plank however). Later on, Eddy gets him with an indirect projection of his hypnotic effects. **For the reason that the hypnosis failed on Jonny, it marks one of Jonny's immunties: hypnosis immunity. *When Eddy first hypnotizes Sarah, she immediately becomes a frog even though he did not tell her to become a frog. In all other instances (except when Eddy hypnotized everybody on the projection), the hypnotized person is told to become something. (i.e.: Edd wanted Ed to become "what you have always dreamed of.") *Ed apparently dreams to be a ballerina, as that's what he becomes when Edd hypnotizes him, saying "You will become what you have always dreamed of." *Eddy always wanted Kevin to be a monkey as evident by him hypnotizing Kevin and saying to Kevin, " You will become what I've always wanted you to be!" *In the beginning the Eds are using the first vehicle to be shown in the series, a bus as part of their latest scam. *This is the only appearance of Eddy's alter ego, Eddy-Dini. *During some scenes throughout this episode, such as the bus scene, Ed's eyebrow is thicker than usual. *The Psychology Manual is first used in this episode. *Rolf flies for the first and only time in the series. *Edd had money for Kevin when he was hypnotized. Normally the Eds are completely broke. Edd must have an allowance, or another money source. *Right before Eddy and Edd jumped out of the "runaway bus", Eddy said "Women and children first!". This was what the people on board said on the Titanic evacuated before it sank. *Trivially, when Rolf acknowledges the Eds as he's scrubbing his animals, he says "Hello, fellows!" as opposed to the usual "Edboys." *The color of Eddy's tongue had changed to a type of orange rather than its usual yellow-green color. *Nazz, along with the Kankers, are the only people that don't get hypnotized (Nazz wasn't shown to be hypnotized). *Nazz does not talk at all in this episode. *The Hypno Turban would later be used by Eddy again in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers while, the Hypnotizing Wheel would be seen again in the episode "The Good Ol' Ed." *Kevin would be shown as a monkey again in "Once Upon an Ed." *Jimmy would become a muscle man again in "Hand Me Down Ed." Hypnotizing Wheel Effects *Ed - Ballerina (by Edd), Dog (by Lee Kanker) *Kevin - Monkey twice (by Eddy) *Sarah - Frog, Zombie (both by Eddy) *Jimmy - Wrestler, Zombie (both by Eddy) *Jonny - Zombie (by Eddy) *Plank - Zombie (by Eddy) *Rolf (mostly by Ed) - Man Eating Noodle, Big Hairy Bat, Zombie, was almost turned into a scary Fire-Breathing Ladybug when Eddy told Ed to stop, Zombie (AGAIN but by Eddy this time) *Eddy - Dog (by Lee Kanker) *Edd - Dog (by Lee Kanker) Gallery File:Psych.png|Eddy holding the psychology manual File:Loll.jpg|The hypnotizing wheel Hypno-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Eddy in his hypnotizing costume. File:Ed_ballet_dancer.jpg|Ed as a ballet dancer. File:Kevin_Monkey.jpg|Kevin as a chimp File:Frog_sarah.jpg|Sarah as a frog File:Jimmy_big_muscle_man.jpg|Jimmy as a big muscle man Rolf-brainwashed-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a Man Eating Noodle, Rolf-attacking-Eddy-jpg.jpg|Rolf attacking Eddy. zombie-rolf-jpg.jpg|Rolf as a zombie. File:Eds_dogs.jpg|The Eds as dogs. Kevin's eyes.jpg|Kevin gets hypnotized. Ed, Edd, n' Eddy - 111 - Look into my eds 022 0001.jpg|The Eds with the hypnotizing wheel as their weapon. Lee Movie star.jpg|"I'm a movie star!" Ed Hat.jpg|Ed with the Hypno Hat. Bus.JPG|The Eds' bus when not moving. Hypno wheel.png|Edd about to activate the Hypnotizing Wheel. HypnotizingKankers.png|Lee in the Hypno Turban. Bus in danger.jpg|Looks like everyone's having a great time on the bus! Video EIzben1RqFI Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Pages that need to be rewritten